


Something simple as Rock'n'roll would save us all

by Saphi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Dark Past, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Pain, Self-Harm, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphi/pseuds/Saphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Soon in english too!) </p><p>Eren ist einer dieser typischen Jugendlichen die auf Rock und Metal stehen, außerdem hat er die ein oder anderen (vielleicht auch schwerwiegenden) Probleme. Er besucht mit seinen Freunden eines dieser Festivals - Rock am Ring - wo er auf Levi trifft. Meinte es das Schicksal hier gut oder wollte es Eren eher durch die Hölle schicken, wie eh schon immer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pass out

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo, Willkommen zu einer neuen Geschichte von mir! Neue Story/Setting neues Glück? Das ganze fängt an bei Rock am Ring 2015, wie manche vielleicht merken werden haha, ok viel Spaaaaß!

Die Sonne schien mir ins Gesicht und ich versuchte diese mit meiner Hand abzublocken. Meine Haut war in den letzten Tage noch brauner geworden, als sie ohnehin schon war. Aber es war viel zu heiß, viel, viel, viel zu heiß. Es war nicht mein erstes Festival, aber ich war mir sicher dass ich noch nie so ein heißes erlebt hatte. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen wie viele schon umgekippt waren, während sie sich Körper Körper mit anderen Menschen vor die Bühne stellten und darauf warteten dass ihre Lieblingsband spielte. Es war noch früh, ich hatte die Nacht kaum schlafen können, obwohl der vorherige Tag mich hätte mitnehmen müssen. Ich fühlte mich fertig und es war erst der zweite Tag – Samstag. 

Mikasa gähnte gut hörbar während sie ihr Zelt öffnete. „Morg'n“ Ich lächelte ihr zu. Armin folgte nur ein paar Minuten nach ihr aus dem anderen Zelt. Ihm nickte ich zu, ich war keine Morgenperson, im Gegensatz zu ihm (auch wenn ich erst gar nicht geschlafen hatte). Da meine besten Freunde mich allerdings fast so gut kannten, wie ich es tat, ließen sie mich in Ruhe. 

X 

Nach ein paar weiteren Stunde wachte der Zeltplatz langsam komplett auf. Ich war mittlerweile auch wieder fast der Alte. Adrenalin befand sich wieder in meinen Adern, besonders als unsere Zeltnachbarn erneut ihre Musik aufdrehten. Armin hatte seinen Arm um meine Schultern gelegt. „Eeeeeeren, lass uns noch duschen gehen, bevor wir zu den Bühnen gehen, okay?“ Ohne Antwort stand ich auf, gab Mikasa mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen dass wir bald wieder zurück wären – je nachdem wie viele Menschen die gleiche Idee hatten wie wir. Um sie musste man sich keine Gedanken machen, auch mit den ganzen Männern um sie herum. Sie wusste wie man sich verteidigen musste. 

Ich lief neben Armin, die Sonne knallte schon wieder wie verrückt auf uns herunter. „Warum ist es so verdammt heiß? Ich glaube ich gehe gleich ein...“ - „Ar, das würde bei dir doch gar nicht mehr viel ausmachen.“ Mein Lachen erfüllte die Luft um uns herum, und der blonde Schopf stimmte bald ein. Ich kannte ihn schon mein ganzes Leben lang und er wusste wie es gemeint war. 

Nachdem wir endlich die Schlange vor den Duschen überwunden hatten, das relativ kühle Wasser unsere Haut ein paar Grad herunterkühlen konnte, gingen wir wieder zurück um Mikasa abzuholen. Noch trug ich eine schwarze mittellange Hose und ein 'Five Finger Death Punch' T-shirt – ebenfalls schwarz. Dass das dumm war kam mir allerdings erst später, als der Stoff brennend heiß auf meiner Haut lag und wir schon zwischen den Menschen vor einer der Hauptbühnen standen. Gerade spielten 'Royal Republic'. Eigentlich stand ich hier nur wegen Armin, da hier Bands spielten, die er hörte. Samstag war der Tag, an dem für mich am wenigstens zu hören gab, nur um kurz vor 23 Uhr 'Three days grace' und natürlich um 18:30 'Slash'. Heute hatten wir es nicht geschafft nach ganz vorne zu kommen und es fühlte sich für mich noch unangenehmer an in dieser Hitze immer mal wieder die verschwitzen Körperteile anderer abzubekommen. Was ich auch niemals verstehen werde, ist die Tatsache dass man immer nur einen Liter Tetrapack mitnehmen durfte. Sollte man in dieser Hitze am besten doch gleich Selbstmord begehen? 

X

Mittlerweile spielten 'Interpol' und mein sonst so stabiler Kreislauf knickte ein. Ich spürte die heißen Schübe die durch meinen Körper krochen wie Feuer und mir immer mal wieder die Sicht nahmen. Das größte Problem dabei war, dass Mikasa und Armin vor gut 30 Minuten verschwunden waren um Toiletten zu suchen und im Nachhinein war es dumm zu sagen, ihnen nicht zu folgen. Einen guten Platz hatten wir sowieso nicht. Nun war es zu spät und ich hatte keine Ahnung wie ich aus dieser Menge herauskommen sollte ohne zu sterben, andererseits würde ich wohl auch sterben wenn ich hier blieb. Also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als fast blind um mich zu greifen und langsam nach links zu gehen um dieser ansteigenden Panik in mir zu entkommen. Keine Kontrolle über meinen Körper zu haben machte mir Angst, doch in diesem Zustand konnte ich gar nichts anderes machen. Immer wieder bekam ich Beleidigungen an den Kopf geworfen, ob ich nicht aufpassen konnte. In einer anderen Situation hätte mich das wahrscheinlich wütend gemacht. Wie weit war dieser verdammte Weg heraus?! Der Schweiß lief mir mittlerweile kalt den Rücken herunter und mein Sichtfeld trübte sich immer mehr. Aus der bunten, tobenden Masse wurde immer mehr ein grauer, springender Klumpen. Wieder berührte ich mit meiner Hand einen warmen – ebenfalls schwitzigen – Körper. Und genau in diesem Moment gaben meine Knie nach und ich fiel über meine eigenen Füße nach vorne. Hätte mich nicht jemand aufgefangen wäre ich wohl mit dem Gesicht hart auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen. Die starken Arme hielten mich und bewahrten mich davor. Lächelnd beschloss mein Gehirn, dass es nun an der Zeit war nachzugeben, die Welle der Schwärze willkommen zu heißen und alles was ich noch hören konnte war „Hey Kid, ist alles okay?“ Bevor ich der Stimme antworten konnte löschte die schwarze Welle jegliche Sinne in mir aus.


	2. Goodbye ? - Nope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Ja, heute gleich 2 Kapitel, weil sie eh so unglaublich kurz sind.

Levi POV 

Jedes Jahr fragte ich mich auf's Neue warum ich mir das hier eigentlich antat. Warum ich mich jedes Jahr aufgrund einiger Bands von Hanji und Erwin hier her schleppen ließ und ich mir jedes Jahr die gleiche Frage stellte 'Warum?'. Ich hasste Menschen, besonders den Körperkontakt zu diesen – noch schlimmer wenn diese mindestens 2 Tage keine Dusche mehr gesehen haben und mehrere Liter Schweiß auf deren Haut klebte und man dies auch mehr als nur roch. „Tch“ Es würde noch über eine Stunde dauern bis Slash auftrat, bis dahin würde Ich von etwas beschallt werden, was zwar nicht schlecht, doch auch nicht so gut war um DAS hier zu ertragen. Hanji blinzelte mir immer mal wieder zu. Ich war zu 101% sicher, dass sie das nur machte um sicher zu gehen das ich noch neben ihr stand. In diesem Moment tat sie es schon wieder, ich verdrehte nur die Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor mir. Ich war so kurz davor den schreienden, fast auf mich springenden Typ neben mir niederzuschlagen, da kam schon der nächste Kandidat an, der das auf den ersten Blick auch verdient hätte. Er betatschte jegliche Menschen, während er sich irgendwie durch die Masse quetschte. Bei genauerem Betrachten konnte man allerdings erkennen, dass er fast ohne Orientierung lief und wohl deshalb auch die Körper berührte. Der Junge war ziemlich groß und das erste was mir an ihm auffiel waren seine grünen Augen die im Sonnenlicht wohl noch heller waren als ohnehin schon. Er kam direkt auf mich zu und ich fragte mich ob ich der einzige war der bemerkte dass er fast zusammenklappte. Als er direkt vor mir stand, seine Hand hatte er gerade gegen meine Brust gedrückt (Normal wäre das sein Todesurteil gewesen), fing er stärker an zu zittern und er knickte ein. Wären meine Reflexe nicht so gut hätte er jetzt wohl ein paar Zähne weniger. Ich fing ihn auf – er war schwerer als ich gedacht hatte – und hielt ihn kurz so. „Hey Kid, ist alles okay?“, doch er antwortete mir nicht mehr, sondern verdrehte die Augen und nun hatte ich sein ganzes Körpergewicht im Arm. Warum passierte so etwas immer mir? 

„Was ist los mit ihm?“ Hanji schrie so laut in mein Ohr, dass ich jetzt wohl ein Hörgerät brauchen würde, doch darum musste ich mich später kümmern. „Die Hitze, er ist wohl umgekippt. Ich bring ihn nach draußen.“ Sie nickte. „Brauchst du Hilfe?“ Erwin sah jetzt auch her. „Nein, bleibt ihr hier, ich denke nicht dass er so viel Lärm braucht, wie ihr machen würdet.“ Also ließ ich sie stehen, legte mir einen Arm von dem Jungen über die Schulter und versuchte ihn durch die Menge zu bekommen. Zum Glück schien er mittlerweile wieder ein bisschen da zu sein, denn er konnte mit meiner Hilfe laufen, ansonsten wäre es unmöglich gewesen ihn hier raus zu bekommen. Endlich schienen auch die Menschen um uns herum zu verstehen, dass sie uns Platz machen sollten, wenn sie nicht gleich einen Schuh im Arsch haben wollten. 

Als ich ihn im Schatten hatte ließ ich ihn hinsetzen und hielt ihm meine Wasserflasche hin. Er nahm sie an, nickte mir zum Dank zu und trank sie ganz (!) leer. Ich verkniff mir meinen Kommentar dazu, immerhin war er mir gerade vor die Füße gefallen. Getrunken hätte ich das Wasser nun eh nicht mehr, nachdem er daraus getrunken hatte. „Geht's dir besser?“ Ich setzte mich neben ihn und lehnte meinen Kopf zurück, sodass ich in den wolkenlosen Himmel über mir schauen konnte. Das blau war schön, allerdings wirkte es so unecht, bedrohlich irgendwie. Besonders weil man in der Ferne dicke Gewitterwolken sehen konnte, wann diese wohl hier wären? Hoffentlich nie. „Ja, Danke. Ich denke ohne Dich wäre ich wohl mittlerweile tot.“ Ich nickte. Gut, und jetzt? Zurück wollte ich nicht wirklich, doch hier bleiben? Auch nicht. „Wie heißt du?“ Die Frage riss mich praktisch aus meinen Gedanken, denn damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet. „Levi.“ Plötzlich erschien sein Gesicht vor meinem und verdeckte meine Sicht auf den blauen Himmel. Das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen war zu breit für meine Verhältnisse, aber zu ihm passte es irgendwie, trotzdem verstand ich nicht genau was er da tat. „Cool, ich bin Eren!“ Er war ganz schön laut dafür dass er eben fast gestorben ist und ich war mir nicht sicher ob es nervig oder süß war. Und alleine dass ich in Frage stellte ob es nervig war, machte mir Angst, denn es müsste mich so nerven, dass ich mich lieber zurück zu Hanji stellen würde. Nun, da ich nicht genau wusste wie ich nun darauf reagieren sollte, rückte ich ein Stück zur Seite um seinem Blick auszuweichen. „Was machst du denn hier?“ Nun verdrehte ich aber doch die Augen. „Was macht man wohl auf einem Festival? Richtig, stricken.“ Das er nun in Gelächter ausbrach hätte ich ebenso wenig erwartet wie sein gesamtes Verhalten mir gegenüber. Normal machte ich den Leuten Angst und sie wollten so wenig wie möglich mit mir reden, doch bei ihm schien das nicht zuzutreffen. Also war er entweder dumm oder sein Charakter hatte die Möglichkeit mit meinem mitzuhalten. „Willst mir stricken beibringen?“ Okay, er war eindeutig dumm. Mit diesem Gedanken sprang ich wieder zurück auf die Beine. „Tschüß.“ Ohne nochmal zurückzuschauen wollte ich gehen. Wie gesagt, wollte. Denn er war trotz seiner Kreislaufprobleme so schnell auf den Beinen wie ich und stellte sich vor mich. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf wie viel größer er eigentlich war. „Tch...“ Das konnte ja lustig werden. „Brat...“ 

„Was?! Du hast mich vorhin auch Kid' genannt, das hab ich noch gehört! Ich meine, so jung bin ich jetzt auch nicht... Außer du wärst vielleicht 40 oder so, wie alt bist du?“ Sein Ernst? „Ich werde dieses Jahr 25 und du? 12?“ Warum ließ ich mich darauf ein? Er lachte schon wieder. „Nein ich werde 18.“ Na großartig.


	3. Sweet child o' mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Song zu diesem Kapitel ist Sweet Child O Mine von Guns'n'Roses, in dem Fall aber gesungen von Myles und natürlich live von Rock am Ring haha https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5E0fcShoCcs , dieser Song ist meine Kindheit und er passt noch so gut <3 Spielt es am besten ab wenn ihr ein (X) seht! Viel Spaß!

Eren POV

Die Augen dieses Mannes faszinierten mich so sehr, dass ich am liebsten die ganze Zeit hineingeschaut hätte, aber ich wollte ihn nicht noch mehr anstarren, als ich es eh schon tat. Während er so neben mir saß und mein Kopf sich langsam aber sicher von der Hitze erholte und auch das Klopfen in meinem Hinterkopf weniger wurde musterte ich ihn genauer. Er war hot, auch wenn ich mir das vielleicht nicht eingestehen wollte, aber er hatte etwas an sich dass ich absolut anziehend fand. Unter seinen eisgrauen Augen lag ein dunkler Schatten – ob er nicht schlafen konnte? Seine schwarzen Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht und verdeckten fast komplett diese Augen von der Seite, er hatte einen Undercut und seine Kleidung ähnelte meiner extrem, nur dass er lange Hosen trug und in meinem Kopf blinkte eine große Frage auf 'wie konnte er noch lebendig neben mir sitzen ohne zu einer Pfütze geworden zu sein?' Als er dann aufstehen wollte war ich doch wieder schneller als gedacht auf meinen Füßen. Die Farben waren allerdings noch kurz unecht, viel zu extrem und für einen Moment dachte ich, ich würde erneut umkippen, doch es war okay. Ich stellte mich vor ihn – okay, er war klein – sein 'Tch..' und dieses 'Brat' brachten mich dazu ernst die Lippen zu verziehen. Was sollte das? So viel älter konnte er doch gar nicht sein. 

„Was?! Du hast mich vorhin auch Kid' genannt, das hab ich noch gehört! Ich meine, so jung bin ich jetzt auch nicht... Außer du wärst vielleicht 40 oder so, wie alt bist du?“ Zuerst dachte ich er würde mich schlagen, doch dann antwortete er doch normal. Mehr oder weniger. Ich werde dieses Jahr 25 und du? 12?“ Ein Lachen darauf konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen. Normal schätzten mich alle älter, er war schon seltsam – seltsam faszinierend. „Nein, ich werde 18.“ Er sah mich skeptisch an, ähnlich als wollte er sagen 'Wie ich schon sagte, eine verzogene kleine Göre'. Gerade wollte ich etwas erwidern da fiel mir ein, dass ich niemand Bescheid gesagt hatte wo ich war. Mikasa und Armin würden mich also nicht vor der Bühne vorfinden und sollten sie mittlerweile wieder dort sein und mich suchen würden sich beide wieder aufspielen wie meine Eltern. „Wollen wir wieder zurück? Meine Freunde müssen sich schon wundern wo ich bin.“ Seine Augen hingen an meinen und es kostete mich eine Menge Überwindung den Blick abzuwenden. „Wo waren die denn vorhin?“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern „Die wollten auf's Klo, seit 'ner Stunde oder so.“ Nun nickte der Mann mit den Rabenschwarzen Haaren nur und folgte mir. Eigentlich hatte ich gar keine Lust mehr mich zwischen die Menschen zu stellen, also blieb ich am Rand stehen und aus irgendeinem Grund tat er es mir gleich. Aus meiner Hosentasche fischte ich mein Handy und schrieb gleich beiden. 

Eren: 'Kasa, mir wurde etwas schwindlig und jemand war so nett mit mir an den Rand zu gehen, lass' nachher einfach wieder treffen, werde mir Slash von hier aus ansehen. 

Eren: 'Ar! Ich steh jetzt am Rand, bis später. ;)

Dann verschwand das Telefon wieder in meiner hinteren Hosentasche. Tatsächlich waren wir wohl länger weg gewesen als wir dachten, denn Slash spielte schon. (X) Gerade stimmte er einen neuen Song an und es dauerte auch nicht lange da schrie die Menge schon nach den ersten Akkorden. Ein Grinsen legte sich auf mein Gesicht, das war MEIN Song! Ich grinste Levi an. „Ich gehe davon aus du kennst das Lied? Und du magst es?“ Automatisch lehnte ich mich weiter zu ihm, damit er mich verstehen konnte. 

_She's got a smile that it seems to me reminds me of childhood memories, where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky..._

_Now and then when I see her face it takes me away to that spicial place_

Zuerst sang ich nur leise mit, so wie der ältere Mann neben mir, doch spätestens bei den nächsten Liedzeilen hob sich meine Stimme extrem. 

_Woah, sweet child o' mine_

_Woah oh oh sweet love o' mine_

Bei den nächsten sah ich Levi direkt ins Gesicht und musste feststellen, dass die Wörter aus irgendeinem Grund plötzlich mehr passten als sie es vielleicht sollten. 

_(S)he's got eyes of the bluest sky_

_and if they thought of rain_

_I'd hate to look in those eyes and see an ounce of pain_

Mit jedem Wort so kam es mir vor wurden wir ein bisschen lauter und es kann sein, dass ich es mir nur einbildete aber es sah so als würde Levi ein bisschen Lächeln. Gosh, er war vielleicht einfach zu schön in meinen Augen für diesen Moment, oder für diese Welt, ich war mir nicht wirklich sicher. Mein ganzer Körper wurde von Glückshormonen durchströmt und vielleicht kamen mir auch deshalb solche Gedanken. 

_Wooooa oooh sweet child o' mine ooooh yeah_

_oooh sweet love of mine_

Unsere Blicken trafen sich und er lächelte tatsächlich, ich hatte es mir nicht nur eingebildet. Plötzlich sahen diese stürmischen Augen von ihm auch gar nicht mehr so gefährlich aus, sondern eher als würden in ihnen Seen liegen die man unbedingt gesehen haben musste. 

_Where do we go?_

_Where do we go now?_

_Oooooh Where do we go?_

Am Ende des Liedes lagen wir uns fast in den Armen (es kam mir zumindest so vor, eigentlich standen wir noch nicht einmal dicht beieinander). Ich lächelte ihn an und er schien dies einfach zu erwidern, wobei er doch vorhin noch weglaufen wollte. Weglaufen zu denen, die nun hinter mir standen und mir wohl auf den Rücken springen wollten. Eine Frau umarmte mich von hinten, erwürgte mich fast und hätte ich nicht Levi's Blick aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen hätte ich sie höchstwahrscheinlich niedergeschlagen denn diese plötzliche Berührung jagte mir nicht nur einen kleinen Schreck ein. 

„Hanji, lass ihn los!“ Ich stand still da, mit aufgerissenen Augen, bereit um mein Leben zu kämpfen wenn es sein musste, doch sie ließ mich dann doch los. Nach Luft schnappend drehte ich mich um um in ein Gesicht zu blicken, welches nur wenige Millimeter von meinem entfernt war. Zweiter Schock. Sie wollte wohl, dass ich hier und jetzt beerdigt werden musste. Aus Reflex machte ich einen Schritt zurück und wäre fast über eine Absperrung am Rand der Bühne geflogen. Dritter Schock, wie viele konnte mein Herz noch aushalten?   
Nun erkannte ich auch eine zweite Person, die nahe bei Levi stand. Es war ein Mann – und was für einer. Er erinnerte mich an irgendjemand total bekanntes, mit seinen blonden Haaren, den buschigen Augenbrauen und dem stark wirkenden Körper. 

„Was wollt ihr?“ Levi schien genervt zu sein. Hanji dagegen hatte eine der besten Launen die man sich vorstellen konnte. Sie legte ihren Arm um meine Schultern und alles was ich darauf hin tun konnte war ihr ein gequältes Lächeln zu schenken. „Du hast gelacht, Levi, ich hab es genau gesehen!!“ Sie schrie so laut, ich war mir sicher ich würde nicht unbeschadet von hier wegkommen. Entweder würde ich taub werden, sie würde mich erwürgen oder ein Herzinfarkt würde mich töten. Der Mann mit den rabenschwarzen Haaren verdrehte die Augen und sah den Jüngeren an, während er der Frau mit der Brille antwortete. „Und?“ Ich verstand es auch nicht ganz, aber ich hatte keine Zeit mich darum zu kümmern, denn ich spürte mein Handy vibrieren und am jetzt zählte jede Sekunde um zu antworten. Hanji hatte ihren Arm immer noch um mich gelegt, doch ich schaffte es trotzdem irgendwie ohne mich selbst zu erwürgen mein Handy zu erreichen und die Nachricht zu lesen. 

Mikasa: Geht es dir gut? Was meinst du du bist jemand am Rand? Mit wem? Soll ich kommen? 

Mit erschrecken stellt ich allerdings fest, dass die Nachricht schon 10 Minuten alt war. 

Armin: Eren? 

Armin: Was ist los?

Mikasa: Wir kommen. 

Oh nein. 

Eren (an Mikasa): Warte, beruhig dich, mir geht es gut. 

Ich wollte gerade auf 'senden' drücken, da griff der zweite Arm nach mir. Noch bevor sie etwas sagte wusste ich schon wer sie war. 

„Was ist hier los?“ Ihre Stimme war nicht ruhig, sie war mehr als ruhig, sie war also kurz davor zu sorgen das die Frau die ebenfalls einen Arm um mich gelegt hatte mich loslassen würde. „Oh ist das deine Freundin, Schätzchen? Dabei dachte ich dein Hintern wäre schwul ...“ Hanji ließ mich los. Ich drehte mich daraufhin um und sah Mikasa und Armin. Der Blonde noch ein bisschen abseits, sein Gesicht war gerötet. „Ehm... nein, das ist meine Schwester.“ Hanji's Miene hellte sich auf. „Also doch schwul!“ Irritiert sah ich sie an. Nun mischte sich auch Levi wieder ein, langsam wurde es mir zu viel. Er trat neben mich und ließ mir so noch weniger Platz zu atmen. „Du machst ihm Angst, lass ihn.“ „Wer ist das, Eren?“ Ich konnte nicht einmal Luft holen um zu antworten da kam schon die nächste Stimme. „Ist alles okay?“ Ich schloss die Augen. „HALTET JETZT ALLE MAL EURE KLAPPE, MEIN GOTT!“ Zuerst befreite ich mich von Mikasas Arm, es war ohnehin schon viel zu warm. „Erstens, wie kannst du sehen ob ich schwul bin oder nicht? Zweitens, das ist Levi, er hat mich vorhin nach draußen gebracht, also niemand gefährliches. Drittes, ja es WAR alles okay, aber jetzt raste ich gleich aus.“ Von Levi kam an irgendeiner Stelle ein dunkles Kichern, welches mir kalte Schauer über den Rücken trieb. Mikasa starrte ihn nur böse an. Der blonde Mann hielt sich aus allem heraus. Armin nickte nur und Hanji sah aus als würde sie gleich wieder anfangen zu schreien. Und da lag ich nicht falsch. Levi sprach dieses Mal zu meinem Erstaunen aber gleichzeitig mit ihr. „Sowas von schwul, haha.“ Ich verdrehte die Augen, was war mit den Menschen hier falsch? 

„Gehen wir wieder, Eren?“ Seufzend sah ich meine Schwester an. Sie war eigentlich gar nicht meine richtige Schwester, zumindest nicht wenn man nach dem Blut gehen würde. Wir hatten sie im Alter von 6 Jahren adoptiert und seitdem passt sie auf mich auf. Sie hatte mit angesehen, wie ihre Eltern ermordetet wurden, ich hatte sie daraufhin gefunden und mit nach Hause gebracht. Meine Eltern brachten es nicht übers Herz sie in ein Kinderheim zu stecken, also blieb sie bei uns. Und seitdem liebte ich sie wie eine richtige Schwester, nur manchmal übertrieb sie es mit ihrer Fürsorge. 

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir alle etwas essen gehen? Oder will hier noch jemand eine Band momentan sehen? Slash ist auch gleich zu Ende.“ Hanji blinzelte mir zu. Konnte sie Gedanken lesen? Mein Magen antwortete für mich mit einem lauten Knurren. Mikasa, Armin, Levi und Erwin (wie ich nachher noch herausfand) folgten uns, mehr oder weniger willig. Später am Tag entschieden sich Armin und Mikasa zurück zum Zelt zu gehen, während ich bei den anderen blieb, mit denen ich mich immer besser verstand. Wie ich später noch herausfand wollte Levi als einziger der Drei 'Three days grace' anschauen. Also entschloss ich mich ihm vorzuschlagen mit ihm zu gehen.


End file.
